A Surprise, Seven Eulogies and a Funeral
by islashlove
Summary: It is now time to say goodbye to Shawn, after his death. As the title says it's a funeral, with seven eulogies' and a big surprise at the end. This is also my sequel to "Reflection before a Funeral"
1. The Beginnings of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

**Warning: Shawn is still dead.**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Goodbye****.**

**This is also my sequel to "Reflection before a Funeral".**

**Story Notes: It is now time to say goodbye to Shawn, after his death. As the title says it's a funeral, with seven eulogies' and a big surprise at the end.**

**Special Note: A very special ****THANK YOU**** to '****Doctor Gleek Potter' who has allowed me to use a poem that they had written. It is highlighted in Italic. Please note, I was given permission to use this and in respect to the author, ****I HAVE NOT**** changed it in way at all. I will also be putting the poem again at the bottom to be read alone, if any one wants to. **

**A Surprise, Seven Eulogies and a Funeral**

**Chapter 1:** **The Beginnings of the End**

As Henry pulled up at the church, both he and the Chief were surprised at the number of people there. If Henry had to guess as to how many there were, he would have said about a hundred. But that number changed quickly to hundreds, as he and Chief Vick moved out to the back of the church and found just as many, if not more, people there.

"Mr. Spencer, Chief Vick over here," a familiar voice called out. 

Looking around, they found Gus standing along the wall of the church. With him were Lassiter and Juliet. Henry and the Chief walked over to where they were standing; the priest, along with Madeline Spencer, also joined them. 

"Mr. Spencer, nice too met you, I'm Father Mike." the minister said as he shook Henry's hand. 

"And the same to you, Father. Are all these people here for Shawn?" Henry asked looking around. 

"Yes, Mr. Spencer, they are." He, too, looked around at the growing crowd. 

"But where did they all come from?" asked Lassiter 

"From all over the country, so I have been told." 

"I even heard some are from overseas," McNab added as he joined the group. 

"I just don't understand it, how can all these people know Shawn?" Madeline asked, with astonishment planted on her face.

"I believe all of that will be explained to you later," the minister said. "Shawn has asked that everyone, as they sign the guest book, put down how they had met him," 

"I guess Shawn thought about everything," Gus said sadly. 

"Mr. Spencer, since the main parties are here, would you like me to start the proceedings?" 

"I guess so," Henry said with a frown.

"Oh and I was told to tell you that, as you can see, this isn't a three ring circus either," the minister said as he led them toward seats that were set up at the back of the grounds. "Please, if you move to the front you will see some seats which are different from the rest. Please be seated in them and we will begin soon."

They all headed towards the front of the already occupied seats, and there were hundreds of them. At the front, in the first row there were seven brightly painted chairs with each one, having one of their names on them. They sat in their respective chairs and then they surveyed the set-up before them. The first thing they noticed was the song that was playing, 'It's My Life'. Henry shook his head; somehow that song suited Shawn perfectly. 

In front of them was a small stage, set up for people to talk with a microphone standing in the centre. Behind it was a very big screen with changing images of Shawn. Some were when he was a kid and others were from his travels. There was also one of Shawn sitting in an old, large arm chair. In this photo, Shawn had on a nice grey suit. You could see laughter in his eyes and his trademark smile. To the side was a small table. Mounted on the table was a scale model of Shawn's motorbike. It was surrounded by flowers and cards. 

Gus turned to look behind him, to find that the other people were also taking their seats and there were just as many people standing as there was sitting, if not more. As he turned back around, he saw that the minister was now standing on the stage. Standing next to him was another unknown man. As the minster walked up to the microphone, an image of the minster appeared on the screen. He then addressed the crowd. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, children and honoured guests, we are here today, by request, not to mourn the death of our friend, Shawn Spencer, but to celebrate his life and to say goodbye to him. Shawn had in place exactly how he wanted today to go down, and before I hand you over to Mr. Trent Tyson, who is here to explain a few things about Shawn's requests, I have a poem that Shawn has requested to be read. It is the way that he interprets the effects a funeral has on people.

_There are those who give without receiving, those who care for the ones who cannot, but when it comes down to it, everyone is the same inside. Everyone dies, and that is just one cruel fact of life. Everyone loves, but they show it in different ways. Everyone has compassion, but some hide it for fear that they may be considered weak. But when someone dies, love, compassion, and all the other emotions man has come pouring out in a flood of tears. Even the strongest-willed men will cry at a funeral.  
_

These words from a man who has given so much and expected very little in return, I now give you the words from the man who has spent the last two weeks getting today exactly the way Shawn wanted it. I now give you Mr. Tyson."

"Thank you, Father Mike," Mr. Tyson said as he took over at the microphone. Father Mike's imaged faded and was replaced by Mr. Tyson's. As he looked out at the sea of faces looking back at him, he shook his head and smiled.

"To all who have gathered here today, welcome. We are here to remember and celebrate the life of Shawn Spencer. I also give a very big welcome to our honoured guest speakers: Mr. and Mrs. Spencer, Mr. Guster, Chief Karen Vick, Detectives Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara, and last, but differently not least, Officer Buzz McNab. 

Now, I know the biggest question here today is why; why are we here? Why did a wonderful, kind man like Shawn have to die and to be honest with you, I don't have the answer. I doubt we ever will. The second biggest question you have today is who am I? Well, the truth is, it doesn't matter who I am, what matters is the person we are here for and that is Shawn. I feel just like everyone else who is here today, that I am one of the lucky ones, one who had the amazing chance to have known Shawn. I was the person he had been given the honour to make sure his last going away party was just right.

Shawn had come to me about fourteen years ago, with how he wanted this day to go. He and I sat down and worked out the legal papers, so that all he had planned would run smoothly and with very little stress to his family.

Where everyone saw an immature man who seemed to be very irresponsible and to only want live life to the fullest. I got the pleasure of seeing the other side of this wonderful man. To me, I saw a very well organised man, one who knew what he wanted right from the start. From the moment Shawn first walked through my door, to the last time he exited it, he knew how he wanted this last chapter of his life to play out. 

Shawn had a zest for life very few of us will ever reach, let alone understand. But in his short time here with us, I know he had shared with so many, the happiness he had within him. I would like to read another poem he had written. This is the way in which he had told me was how he saw life in general.

_When it comes to life, that which we know is wrong. Life is not a circle; rather, it is a tangled mess of wires, always entangling itself even further, knotting, interweaving, and breaking at the worst possible moments. Life is also beautiful, a never-ending web of truth and peace._

When I first read this, I was not sure what it meant. But after sitting down and thinking about it, it made perfect sense. It talks about life itself, not for one individual, but for all of us and how we interact with each other. It talks about death and how it can happen at the worst possible moments.

Shawn saw the world through the eyes of a child, yet he had seen so much. He has been part of, and touched, so many lives that no one will ever know the true extent of what he had done.

Now I am here to lay down the rules that Shawn had requested. Just like everyone here, the honoured guest speakers, have received an item. The item meant something to both the receiver and to Shawn. As they come up here to speak, they are not only just to give their speech. They are to also explain what the item is and what they think it meant. But their task doesn't end there. They were also asked to find a song, that represents what he meant to them and why.

Now, some of you have noticed that there is also no coffin and again, this was at Shawn's request. In fact his request was to be cremated and his ashes placed into this replica of his bike which he loved so much and when his family is ready, they are to decide what to do with it. And lastly from me, I wish you well, Shawn, wherever you are. Over the years, I have felt that we had become friends and you will be truly missed. I now hand you back to Father Mike." Mr. Tyson then handed the microphone back to the minister.

"Thank you, Mr. Tyson. Now, I will ask Mrs. Spencer, Shawn's mother to please come forward."

Madeline Spencer stood up from her chair and walked on stage. She looked out over the crowd and then looked at the speech she had in her hand. Folding the paper back up, she took a deep breath and began to talk about her son.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **

**Once again a very special THANK YOU to ****Doctor Gleek Potter**** who has allowed me to use this poem they had written. It was highlighted in **_**Italics**_**. Please note, I was given permission to use this and in respect to the author, I HAVE NOT changed it in way at all.**

**In memory of Doctor Gleek Potter's Morfar which is Swedish for mother's father.**

**There are those who give without receiving, those who care for the ones who  
cannot, but when it comes down to it, everyone is the same inside. Everyone  
dies, and that is just one cruel fact of life. Everyone loves, but they show  
it in different ways. Everyone has compassion, but some hide it for fear that  
they may be considered weak. But when someone dies, love, compassion, and all  
the other emotions man has come pouring out in a flood of tears. Even the  
strongest-willed men will cry at a funeral.**

When it comes to life, that which we know is wrong. Life is not a circle;  
rather, it is a tangled mess of wires, always entangling itself even further,  
knotting, interweaving, and breaking at the worst possible moments. Life is  
also beautiful, a never-ending web of truth and peace.


	2. Madeline

**Chapter 2:**** Madeline**

Madeline stood in front of the microphone. She looked out at the crowd that was assembled and then down to the folded piece of paper in her hand. After a few seconds, she slowly glanced over to the small motorbike which now held Shawn's ashes as she gently rubs the heart shape necklace around her neck. With a heavy sigh, Madeline once again looked out at the crowd; she then started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends of my son Shawn, welcome and thank you. I say thank you, because you all being here today has shown me, I was wrong. I was wrong about my son. I had truly believed that Shawn had wasted his life. But looking out in front of me today and seeing you all here, I can now see how wrong I was. I had prepared a speech, this one," Madeline said holding up the piece of paper up in the air. "But now, it means nothing. The words on here were demeaning and cruel and that shows me how little I knew my son."

"Shawn has done a wonderful job preparing today and by the look of love and sadness, I can see from all of you, he had done a wonderful job with his life as well. I left Shawn and his dad when Shawn was young, not because I didn't love him, but I knew he would be better off without me. I could never connect with my son. Shawn was and always will be a mystery to me and for that I will truly be sorry."

"Maybe, that's why I don't understand the gift he gave to me." Madeline looked down at the heart and shakes her head. "Shawn wanted me to explain why this heart shaped necklace meant so much to him and me, but I can't. I just don't know, but I will wear it every day and look at the picture of Shawn and remember the few times I was with him. I feel like I had failed Shawn and that he deserved a whole lot better. He deserved a mother who knew him and he deserved a better life than the one I gave him."

"Shawn, if for some reason you are listening to this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you throughout the years and I am truly sorry I wasn't there in your darkest hour. All I can do is pray that you can forgive me." Madeline was now looking at Henry. She watched as he smiled and nodded his head. She then knew that, somehow, Shawn had forgiven her.

Father Mike walked up and took Madeline's hand and asked if she was finished and she nodded yes! For the first time, she felt like she was going to miss Shawn, but she also felt at ease, knowing that Shawn had forgiven her. As Madeline walked back to her chair, Henry stood and gave her a hug. They had both lost their son and it was a time to comfort each other, not to place blame. After they had sat down, Father Mike spoke again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Spencer, I'm sure Shawn would be proud of what you have said today. Now I ask if Mr. Spencer will please come up." Henry looked at Madeline, stood up and walked onto the stage. But instead of walking straight to Father Mike, Henry walked up to the motorbike. He slowly moved his hand over to it.

"Shawn, why?" He whispered as he shook his head. Henry then walked up to the microphone so he could pay his respects to his son.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	3. Henry

**Chapter 3:**** Henry**

Henry walked up to Father Mike, thanked him and then turned around to face the crowd. Taking several deep breathes, he started to address the group.

"Although I never actually told Shawn that I was proud of him, I was and now I wish I had told him. But the funniest thing is, today is the day I'm the proudest I have ever been of him. He has accomplished so much in his short life; so much that even if we live a thousand years, we would still fall short."

"Shawn is ..." Henry glanced over to the bike, before looking back at the crowd, "I mean, was amazing. He was…Shawn. Not a crazy man. Not a fool. And I'm just sorry that he had to die before I could see it."

"Like his mother, I couldn't see past the disobedient child that Shawn was, but he wasn't a disobedient child. He was an independent child and I'm ashamed to admit, but I was the one who made Shawn like that."

"I pushed Shawn; I pushed him from the day he could walk, to the day he died and for that, I'm sorry. Maybe, if I had stopped pushing him and trying to change him, Shawn would still be here today. I don't know. Shawn always knew what he wanted and he went after it with a flare all of his own."

"Coming here today, I noticed that the sun was out, the birds are singing and life has continued to go on. I thought about what Shawn would have wanted and I realised that this is what he would have wanted, his friends and family together, celebrating his life and who he was, not sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves. Shawn was about living life to the fullest. Grabbing onto what your life gives you and using it to better yourself and your life, but what he was mostly about was helping each other and I'm sure with the support that we can give each other, we will get through this. Even if it is only just for Shawn."

"The gift he gave me, actual gave me trouble this morning," Henry said with a chuckle. "He gave me this tie and for the first time in years, I couldn't for the life of me, tie it. It is a lovely tie, with a lovely beach scene with a lady dancing in a grass skirt. At first I couldn't think about what it could mean, but then I remembered. I remembered that Shawn had given me the same tie for my 40th birthday."

"When I asked him why this pattern, he told me that when I retired, I would be wearing shirts with the same scenes on them. I laugh at him and watch a very hurt son walk away. Well, Shawn was right. I do wear those types of shirts. Sorry, Shawn, you were right and I was wrong once again. I just hope that was the meaning you were after."

"Over the years, Shawn and I have had our ups and downs. We have fought on about every level and on just about everything. Shawn always left home when things got too tough for him, or at least that is what I had believed. Now, looking at you all here today, I think the truth was, he was needed somewhere else. To be there, to help someone who need his special abilities. Then when he needed a rest, to recharge his inner energy, he came home to Santa Barbara, to me."

"I think, the thing I'm going to regret the most was the fact that I was a very busy man. Sure, I was there for Shawn, but at the same time, I wasn't. Whenever he wanted to do something, I was either too caught up in my work or trying to train Shawn to be something he didn't want to be. So when he did approach me or did something that I didn't agree with, I would tell him he was wasting his time."

"The truth is, I didn't want to listen to him and in the end, Shawn just gave up trying to tell me anything." Again, Henry looked over at the bike that held Shawn's ashes, removing the microphone, he walked up to it. "Shawn, right now I would give anything for you to tell me what you did with your life, but you can't, it's too late. I'm sure you had plans for your life. Plans that didn't involve me in them."

Returning, Henry placed the microphone back into its place and then continued, "Shawn only ever seemed to have come to me when he was in trouble. So, whenever he would turn up on my doorstep, the first words out of my mouth were, tell me what you have done this time. The trouble is, I was mad at Shawn for that, for always getting into trouble, but the truth is, I should have been glad that Shawn came to me for help. Shawn, I love you and I'm sorry that it took your death to get me to say it. Goodbye, my son."

Henry again walked over to the bike. He placed his hand onto the seat, lowered his head into a silent pray, _'Shawn, I don't know, if you are in heaven or hell, but where ever you are, please, don't cause too much trouble.'_ Henry then took his seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer. Next up, I ask Shawn's best friend, Mr. Burton Guster to come up and say a few words. Mr. Guster, if you don't mind."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Gus

**Chapter 4: Gus**

Gus really didn't want to go up there. He felt empty and like he had nothing to say to these people. The only thing they had in common was Shawn. Shawn! That is why they were all there. They were there for him. Because he wanted them to be there and he could have had any of them get up there and talk about him, But Shawn had chosen him.

Standing up, Gus walked up onto the stage and took hold of the microphone. He then walked behind the bike and stood there.

"You know, I meet Shawn when we were six years of age. My mum had taken me into the school office to get enrolled and Shawn was sitting outside the headmaster's office. It was that day, I meet my best friend and it was that day my mum took a disliking to Shawn." Gus looked over at his mum and dad. "She disliked Shawn simply because he was in front of the Headmaster's office and for a child his age to be there, meant that he was trouble with a capital T. I never told mum this, but the reason Shawn was in front of the office that day was simple, his dad, Mr. Spencer, had been shot in the line of duty and Shawn was waiting for his mum to pick him up."

"The grin Shawn had on his face that day was his way of coping. It was how he always coped. Shawn believed that if you smiled, even when facing death, everything would work out just fine and it did. Everywhere Shawn went, he was smiling. He changed people with that smile of his. Then why?" Gus looked down at the small bike in front of him, "Why, Shawn, weren't you wearing your smile that day?"

"Shawn was more to me," Gus continued as he walked away from the bike and back to the centre of the stage, "than a friend. He was my brother. We did everything together. We had fun. We enjoyed life and we both learnt Mr. Spencer's lessons. Of course, Shawn learnt them better than me."

"I know that I look like I don't care. Well, the truth is, I don't! I knew this day was coming. I didn't know when or how it would happen, but I knew that one day, Shawn's luck would run out and I would be at his funeral. Although, I was expecting a three ring circus. Shawn really got me there."

"I know that Shawn had very little to his name. That was because he was always ready to move on. He could just pick up and leave when things got too tough, too serious for him. So even to this day, I don't know what he was doing here. Normally, Shawn would have left years ago, but something was keeping him here. I would've liked to think it was me, his dad, even Juliet, but I know in my heart, it wasn't any of us and we will never know what, or who, it was."

"This Apple Jacks T-shirt that I'm wearing is Shawn's. It is the only thing that I know for sure Shawn had held onto all his life. I was with him the day he bought it and I feel a great honour to wear it the last day I will ever see him again."

"Shawn, you saved my life by giving up yours. You are such an idiot for doing that. Thank you! You taught me to be brave in the face of danger. You taught me that sometimes, other people's lives are more important than our own and you taught me to live my life to the fullest. I will, Shawn. I will live my life for both of us."

"Goodbye, my brother. I love you."

Gus just put the microphone down and walked back to his seat. He didn't look at anyone or the small bike with Shawn's ashes in it. He just sat down looking at the ground and smiled as he watched a bee fly onto the small flower that was sticking out of the ground at his feet.

"Thank you Mr. Guster. I now ask for Detective Juliet O'Hara to please come to the stage."

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	5. Juliet

**Chapter 5: Juliet**

Juliet stood up and looked around he nervously. Shawn had asked everyone to be happy for him, no tears, but she hadn't been able to stop the tears from falling. She could feel all eyes on her and just froze. Going up there. To say those words, any words, would be saying goodbye and she wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

"I can't." whispered Juliet. "I just can't."

"Yes, you can," Henry whispered in her ear as he stood next to her.

"We're here for you, Juliet," added Gus.

Juliet looked at the two men on either side of her. "But...but if I do, it means...Shawn really is gone."

"We know, Juliet, but you need to do this," Henry quietly coached her. "You need to do this for Shawn and so you can start to move on."

"Do you want us to go up there with you?" Gus offered.

"No, Mr. Spencer is right, I need to do this and I need to do it on my own. But thank you, Gus," Juliet added as she gave him a gentle kiss in the cheek. She then walked onto the stage.

Standing in front of the microphone, Juliet took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Shawn had asked us to be happy, to smile and I'm sorry to say, I can't obey his wishes. Six months ago, Shawn asked me to marry him and I said yes. Yes, I would marry him and become Mrs. Shawn Spencer. Then, three months ago, he broke it off. No explanation, no reasoning. Just that he knew that we wouldn't work. Now, I know there was a reason, I just wish he had let me be there for him."

"We saw Shawn as a clown. Sometimes like a spoilt child or a person that just couldn't take anything seriously, but the truth was, Shawn just didn't know how to act. His antics were the way he coped with life. But looking around here today and at how he had set up his own funeral, I think Shawn is saying, I can be serious, I can do things right and he could. Shawn just did things differently to everyone else."

"I was so lucky to have known and to have loved such a great man. Shawn was more of a man than anyone could have known. I just wish his life hadn't been cut short, ended before he could show everyone else, but then again," Juliet said as she looked out at the crowd, "maybe, in his own way, he already has.

"Shawn left me this beautiful dress. I know, that like all the other gifts he has left, it has some sort of meaning, but right now, I can't see it. I can't see how a white dress with rainbow circles on it could mean anything, but I will love it for the rest of my life."

"Goodbye, Shawn, I need to go now before the tears start to fall again. I will always love you."

Juliet walked over to the bike and leant down and kissed it. She then raced off the stage and back to her seat.

Father Mike waited until Juliet had taken her seat before he started to talk. "Detective O'Hara, I'm sure Shawn would understand. I now ask Officer Buzz McNab to come on stage."

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	6. McNab

**Chapter 6: McNab**

Nervously, McNab looked out at the sea of people. It seemed like they were from every part of the world and walks of life. Each and every one of them had their own story as to how they had met or known Shawn and what he meant to them. So what made him so special that Shawn would choose him to talk at his funeral?

Sure he understood why Shawn would have his mum and dad and his best friend, Gus. Detective O'Hara, who was his girlfriend and Chief Vick, hell, he even understood why he would have Detective Lassiter, but why him. What in the world did Shawn Spencer find that made him, Buzz McNab, worthy of such an honour?

Looking over at the small bike, McNab lightly ran his fingers over the small tie pin Shawn had left him. Smiling, McNab turned back around and addressed the waiting crowd.

"Thank you, Father Mike. Ladies and Gentlemen, you were all wondering why I was so quiet when I first came up here. It is simple, I was thinking. I was thinking about how every single one of you has your own story about Shawn, but why would my story be any better than any of yours, for me to be up here? I can see why the past and future speakers were chosen, but...I'm nothing."

"When I first met Shawn, I was, to him, just the dancing police officer. I was practising my dance for my upcoming wedding. I was a nobody. A goofy, clumsy, naive young cop that often messed up. No one special. But seeing everyone here today, I see that Shawn never saw anyone as, 'Not Special'. For Shawn Spencer, we all have our own unique style or ability that makes us as special as the next person and Shawn focused on that, to help us all realise what is so special about ourselves."

"Shawn also helped me, and I'm sure like most of you, to believe that I can, and that I have the right, to believe in myself. From the shy, timid man I once was, I have grown into a slightly more confident person, in myself and in the work I do. The reason I said slightly is because I know I have a long way to go to be anything like Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara or even like Chief Vick. But I know from what Shawn has taught me, I will continue to grow."

"I also know that Shawn wants me to remember who I am and not to lose myself to the job. That I need to toughen up, but to also keep my kind nature. That is why I think he gave me this tie pin. You can't see it, but it is a Teddy Bear dressed as a Motorbike rider. It is showing me that I can still be tough on the outside, while still being soft and tender on the inside."

McNab then turned to the bike. "Shawn Spencer, for believing in me, and everyone else, I thank you!" McNab then saluted before leaving the stage.

"Thank you, Officer McNab," Father Mike said as he returned to the microphone. "I now call Chief Vick to speak.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	7. Chief Vick

**Chapter 7: Chief Vick**

In her life as a police woman, Chief Vick had never gotten over how hard it was to tell a fellow officer's family that their loved one had been killed in the line of duty. And as time passed and she rose through the ranks, it changed to where she was giving eulogies at those officer's funerals, but it never got easier. She just learnt how to keep her emotions in check.

So why was Shawn's death hitting her so hard? It wasn't like he was one of her officers or that he was really part of the team he seemed to always work with. Shawn, even though he gave off the feeling of being an open person, wasn't. He never let anyone get close, so it didn't make sense. Just like the medal he had given her.

Looking out at the crowd, Chief Vick gave Henry a smile before she started her eulogy to one of the most amazing men she ever knew.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to say goodbye to a man that I have come to think of as one of my men. Shawn Spencer wasn't a police officer and yet, he served Santa Barbara just a well."

"I can't say that I knew him well. I thought I did. I thought that Shawn was a lot simpler than he really was, but looking around today, proves I barely knew him."

"Shawn often surprised me, and I think a lot of people, with his skills and knowledge. He made sure that we only saw a small part of him, never the whole of what made up the man called Shawn Spencer."

"As the others before me, Shawn had also left me a small gift to wear today and I have to admit, it totally confused me. It is a medal," Chief Vick said as she held it up and a larger image appeared on the screen behind her. "I had to look it up and then I had to get hold of the right authorities to get even more information. Well, once again, Shawn surprised me. The medal, well that medal is the Purple Heart. It is only awarded to a military member that is wounded in action or given, posthumously, to their family if the solider is killed in action."

"We all know that Shawn wasn't killed in action, but until I looked further into it, we didn't know that he had been in the army either. It turns out that Shawn did a short stint in the armed forces and even went oversea and saw action. Somewhere out there amongst you today, stand three soldiers that wouldn't have been able to be here today if it weren't for Shawn and his brave actions. He saved more than those three soldiers that day, but at the same time, he nearly lost his life. It was this willingness to put other people's safety ahead of his own that earned Shawn the Purple Heart, but his injuries also ended his time in the army."

"At first, I didn't understand why Shawn left this to me and not to his mother or father, but as I've said before, Shawn only lets us see what he wants us to see. I guess this was the part of him that he wanted me to see; to try and show me that just because we think we know someone, we don't. That everyone hides something, whether it be a part of their past, something they have done or something they don't think is important, even if others think it is."

"I believe Shawn has spent his whole life teaching people something, even if they didn't know that they were learning it at the time and even now, in his death, we are still learning things. Things about Shawn and about ourselves that we never knew were there."

"Thank you Shawn, you were a great teacher, a great friend and an amazing member of my team. You will truly be missed and to prove that I meant every word I said, Shawn's picture will be hanging on the wall beside the pictures of other fallen officers in the line of duty. Thank you!"

Chief Vick, like McNab, saluted the small motor bike, before taking her seat again.

"Thank you, Chief Vick. I now call upon Detective Carlton Lassiter to give the last eulogy before I introduce our every special guest speaker. Detective, if you will."

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	8. Lassiter

**Chapter 8: Lassiter**

Lassiter stood up, straightening his coat and tie before walking onto the stage. As he passed the motor bike, he gave it a small nod, before continuing to the microphone. After clearing his throat, Lassiter turned towards Father Mike.

"Thank you, Father Mike," Lassiter then turned back to the gathered crowd.

"I know that you are all expecting me to stand up here and tell you how great or how amazing or special Spencer was. Well, I'm not going to. Just because he is dead, doesn't change my thoughts or the way I feel about Spencer. He was a pain in my side when he was alive and believe it or not, he's still a pain."

"When I first met Spencer he outed the affair I was having with my partner. It nearly destroyed both our careers and it did destroy my marriage, but not all of it was Spencer's fault. From that day onwards, Spencer has been there. Always pushing his way into cases that had nothing to do with him. Dragging his friend Guster into danger and laughing all the way."

"Spencer was disrespectful, arrogant and downright reckless. He never thought before he acted and often got himself, his friend or other people in the line of fire. In all, Shawn Spencer was a danger to himself and to all around him."

"But he was more than just all of that. Shawn had a flare I could never understand and I guess I will never get a chance to understand it. He did things that were impossible to do, but when push came to shove, Spencer was there, right by your side willing to do whatever it took to bring the criminal down."

"The only thing I ever saw Spencer use as a weapon was his mouth and the fact that he loved hearing his own voice, worked out well. I know that he knew how to use a gun, yet chose not to use one. He was a very talented and clever person, but hid it behind his clowning around."

"The biggest trouble I had with Spencer, though, was why he was here. What did Spencer want from me? I may never understand how he did it, but somehow he managed to work his way into my life, not only my work, but my personal life as well and I found my life changing."

"I started to rely on Spencer's being there. He helped me through a fair few personal crises and yet, when he needed someone, Spencer didn't turn to anyone. He kept it to himself in the most selfish act I have ever seen. Spencer refused to let those he had helped, to help him."

"Spencer had given me this small bouquet of colourful flowers. Yes, they are fake, but that is so they, and their meaning, last longer. Now I know you wonder what something like this could mean. A lot of you would be over thinking all of this, but it is simple. Shawn is trying to show me that even in the smallest, most fragile things in the world, such as flowers, there is great beauty and strength if we just look for them."

"I will wear this gift that Spencer has given me with pride, because no matter how much of a pain he was, Spencer was a true friend that never gave up on me, even in my darkest hours." Lassiter then turned and saluted the motor bike. "Shawn, thank you for being there for me when I needed it. You were a great Detective."

Lassiter then left the stage and returned to his seat, only stopping to shake Henry's hand.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	9. The Surprise Speaker

**Chapter 9: The Surprise Speaker**

Father Mike waited until everyone had settled down from Detective Lassiter's eulogy before he continued the service. He knew the next speaker was going to surprise a lot of people, but it was what the deceased wanted.

He had only met Shawn a few times, but from what he saw, Shawn had his head screwed on right and he was a very generous man, a little strange, but overall, a good hearted man.

Soon, the chatter quieted down and everyone was looking at Father Mike. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have one more speaker here today. This speaker is known by all of you and is the reason we are all gathered here today, so I now direct your attention to the screen behind me."

Everyone looked at the image of Shawn on the big screen. It has been the same image that had been on the screen right from the start, but when Father Mike pressed a button on the projector the image started to move.

"Well," is was Shawn's voice, right down to the smile that you could always hear in it. "If you're out there is watching this, then I've gone ahead and done something stupid and gotten myself killed. I just hope that it was only me and no one else got hurt or worse."

"The first thing I want to say is, gotcha, Dad, Mum and Gus, my funeral isn't the three ring circus you all were expecting, so...I hope you are happy with what I've done."

"I hope my death meant something. That, that I died for a good cause and not because I ran out in front of truck or something as stupid as that. By now, you will know that I had cancer and was dying. So if I had committed suicide, I'm sorry. It wasn't the way I wanted to go out, but sometimes, we just don't have a choice or the choices are taken away from us."

"Every time something major changes in my life, I update these recordings. For this one to be playing, a lot of people must have come to my funeral. Well, I say to that is...WOW! I bet all of you are here just to make sure that I'm dead." Shawn lets out a little chuckle and shook his head before continuing. "Just kidding, but as individuals, you only saw a small part of me, but seeing how many people come to my funeral, you can see that there was so much more to me. I made friends all over this wonderful country of ours. Some, even from other countries, but the point is, how you knew me and how others saw me, are so different. So please, talk amongst yourselves and learn what it was to be me and maybe you will understand me a little better. And that goes for you too, Lassie."

I have had so many wonder friends over my lifetime, regardless of how short it was. Please, don't think I wasted it. I didn't. I have lived what so many would consider many life times. I am, and was, happy with what I have done and I hope you can be happy for me, too. The trouble is, I had so many friends that I just couldn't have you all talking about me here today. Father Mike has other things to do, so I had to choose only a few and you would have heard from them by now."

"First up would have been my mother, Madeline Spencer, the woman that always had to assess me, my actions and my life. Well mum, what did you think of my choices? I know she would have come with a written speech, but once she saw how many were here, she would have put it away and for the first time in her life, talked from her heart about me. I'm sure she would have said that she never understood me. That's fine, I never gave her anything to understand. I just hope she understood the heart shaped necklace I gave her and what it means. If you don't understand, mum, don't worry, you will one day. I hope that your life goes the way you wanted it to and that you will be happy."

"Dad, Mr. Henry Spencer, the man that wanted me to be a cop. Sorry, Dad, it just wasn't meant to be, but I think deep down, you always knew that. We had our ups and downs, but in the end, I always came to you when I needed help. And I think that the fact that you were there for me when I needed you the most is what counted."

"I gave my Dad a tie. Yeah, I know, real original, a son giving his dad a tie, but this tie was a special tie. I had given it to my Dad for his 40th birthday and told him that he would be wearing shirts with this type of pattern one day. At the time, Dad was either in his police uniform or T-shirts and jeans. Never in my wildest dreams, did I think I would come home to find my Dad wear Hawaiian shirts."

Shawn let out a little giggle and then a sad smiled spread across his face. "Mum, Dad, you both did a great job in raising me; never, ever think that you didn't. Sure, I didn't turn out the way you wanted me to, but I was happy with my life, I was kind to others and in my own little way, I shared that happiness with others. I love you both and I always will."

"Now." Shawn said wiping his face. "Gus. My best friend in the whole world, Burton Guster. I owe you so much. You were my Jiminy Cricket and I was your Pinocchio. You were that one person who could always keep me grounded when I wanted to fly. I love you man. You were more than a friend to me, you were my brother and I know that if I hadn't had you to fall back on, I would have been dead years ago."

"Do you remember when I bought that Apple Jacks T-shirt? You said it was the ugliest thing you had ever seen and you tried to talk me into a white turtle-neck. God, I'm so glad I never listened to you. I'm not expecting you to wear it, at least not after today, but I would love it if you could keep it somewhere, even in the back of your closet, and every once in a while take it out and remember the good times we had. Air fist bump, buddy." Shawn's image held out a fist and Gus did the same.

"Man, even I'm tearing up and I said that I didn't want anyone to cry at my funeral. Well, I know you will, my Juliet. I am so sorry, Jules. Sorry I ever came into your life. From that first day, I fell for you and I never stopped falling. You were beautiful, smart and something I knew in my heart, I could never have. So when you finally said that you would go out with me, I could have sworn I had died that day and gone to heaven. You were there for me in times when I couldn't go to Gus or my Dad and for that, I thank you. I don't know how our lives would have gone if I had lived. Maybe I would have asked you to marry me. Maybe we would have had kids or we could have fallen to pieces, but no matter what, where ever the road could have taken us, I would have been glad we travelled it together."

"The white dress with rainbow circles on it. It shows how pure you are to me. You were my treasure at the end of the rainbow and I never wanted that rainbow to ever end. I love you, Juliet. With my heart and my soul, I will always be part of you, as you will always be a part of me."

"McNab, Officer Buzz McNab, my dancing police officer. You are one of the kindest, gentlest people I have ever known, just like a Teddy Bear, but at the same time, tougher than you think. After all, you do put up with Lassie's bark day in and day out. That's why I gave you that tie pin…to remind you that you can still be tough on the outside, but tender on the inside. You stick with Lassie, he has a soft spot for you and he can teach you all you need to know to be a great cop, if not a great detective like himself."

"Now for the lady that gave me a break and took a chance on faith, Chief Karen Vick. Chief, you will wonder why I gave you my medal. It's a no brainier, at least, not to me. You have had a lot to put up with. Namely me! You have a wonderful husband, your beautiful daughter, Iris, and an amazing team of officers that love and respect you. I know that when you and Dad were partners, you were injured in the line of duty and in doing so, you saved my Dad's life. You didn't get anything for that until today. My Purple Heart is now yours." The image of Shawn stood up and saluted and Chief Vick did the same, before both sat back down. "I was proud to serve under your command."

Shawn's image then reached down and picked up a photo frame. No one could see who was in the frame as Shawn had it facing him. He then looked back out at the crowd.

"Detective Carlton Lassiter, I hope you made it, Lassie, because my funeral wouldn't be complete if you weren't. I know that I wasn't your favourite person in the world, but I'm sure that by now, you knew that I was just trying to be your friend."

"When I met you, you were full of so much anger that you were becoming a danger to yourself and to others. I just didn't think about the fact that my way of charging in like a bull in a china shop wouldn't work with you. In fact, nothing I did worked."

"I may not have broken in as your friend, but I did earn your respect, I know I did. I also got to show you that life isn't always just work. That there is more out there, if you look for it. That there is a reason to live."

"The small bouquet of flowers that I have given you? I know that you will just throw it in the trash or at the back of your drawer where you keep that snow globe I gave you a few Christmas's back. Do you know what it means? It represents colour, that no matter how bad things get, how grey the world around you becomes, you can always find a speck of colour to brighten your day. Just like today."

"I've think I've said all I need to say. What I've said to the seven people that had the courage to stand up here on this stage and let you all know about their true feelings about me, I believe it speaks to each and every one of you standing out there today. You all can find some colour in your life, if you want to. You can all be brothers and sisters to each other and you can find your pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. All you need to do it to open your eyes and hearts, and let people walk in."

"Well, that's it. My life, well...it's over, but yours isn't. I thank each and every one of you. Good luck and all the best for your future. Depending on which way I went and which way you will go when it's your time, we might meet again. Who knows, I could be looking over your shoulders right now. Goodbye my friends and family."

The image of Shawn froze there, with his trademark smile and fingers to his temples with the picture frame facing out, showing a picture of them all. Father Mike stood up from his seat and walked over to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family of Shawn Spencer. Today you are here to say goodbye to a man that in some way has changed your life. I know he changed mine just by seeing how someone so young, could have such an amazing effect on so many people."

"I believe that Shawn has also organised his own wake, so for the details, you will find them as you leave the church. Shawn once said to me, _'If we don't live for others, then we don't live for ourselves. We just live and that isn't living at all'._ Go now and use what Shawn has taught you, as that is the only true way you can honour his memory."

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
